Bashful Panda
by stylemylifebunny
Summary: ok Kyle can see ghost right-not that ghe wants anyone to know. its a secret. but that dosent stop a ghost from moving in with him and eventualy helping him descover himslef and his feelings for another! XD bad laungage and sexual conet blahblahblah XD enjoy! have fun! R&R if you feel like it, much appreciated. p.s who do YOU think Kyle should end up with? xxxx send me stuff!


_**Warning! Supernatural! don't read if easly upset! Sexual content-rape-murder-violence-all the usual suspects-language-sensitive readers avoid. Yeah but have fun if you still want to carry on! **__**JJJ**__**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter One: **_we all love clover, all over the world!~_

Stranger things have happened, that's what he told himself; it helped him sleep at night. You see after his many near-death experiences, it was really inheritable that he wouldn't gain damage to his brain, leading him to hallucinate and _think_ what he was 'seeing' wasn't real. That's what he thought at first, as it wasn't as if he could _tell_ anyone about **it**-they would surely think he was crazy and have him admitted or something. Pump him full of drugs, comatose him.

He knew he _wasn't_ crazy, he just had to hold it together so people wouldn't find out. He could deal with it, by himself. It was hard but manageable that was in till **one **moved into his house! Know holding him self together, and keeping his 'ability' secret was proving rather difficult. I mean like, really! Really! Why? Why of all fucking places did _it_ fucking have to move into his house? Fuck. He had to keep his ability secret to _all_, that even meant those only he could see, to think if _they_ found out he could see him, he would be plagued day and night! He had seen to many movies to condem himself so willingly like that. Like, ok he wanted to help them it was just, well **one** he didn't know how and **two** doing so would royally screw him over.

From his current position wedged on the sofa with his little brother and the _thing_ that he was trying so desperately to ignore, watching Van Helsing, which was one of his brothers favourites, he quite liked it too to be honest. But it was rather the prince-able of the matter, to why he was watching the film. As the _thing_ had just found out that **he** could see _it_ and wouldn't leave him the fuck alone, hovering over him as he had eaten dinner with his family, talking over them so he couldn't hear what they where saying.

At least it hadn't found out that it could **touch **_him_ and could have manipulated his arms, whilst he was eating.

It had happened before…

It was like this you see- he could see, hear and touch ghosts.

Really he wasn't lying or even _exaggerating_, he **could, **and it was also apparent that _they_ were also like 'matter' to him, meaning that _they_ where basically as real and just as touchable as another human, or living breathing thing.

He had been dealing with this for four months. That and being telepathic with a slight hint of physic-ness, it was frustrating as fuck, being able to hear peoples thoughts-their secrets, their lies…he had managed to block it out; it was harder to control when he was feeling any strong emotion, like anger and fear. But he could faze it out mostly, only having a slight slip ups a few times, answering peoples questions before they had asked them, to be fair he had only let his guard down around Stan, Kenny and Ike. He knew they thought something was up, but each time he had skilfully played it off…well they seemed to have brought it. He wasn't to sure, but he knew his brother was suspicious-he couldn't tell him though…he would only feel the need to feed him some bullshit about how stress was making his mind conjure up-like another reality so he could 'cope'. Yeah he couldn't deal with that bullshit.

Will; his newly accrued 'room-mate' had yet to realise that when he touched Kyle he wouldn't just 'float' on through like he did with everyone else, he would actually make full contact. He was currently sitting at the opposite end of sofa spreading out and leaving little room for Kyle- because of course he couldn't directly touch Will or else he would realise. So he was pushed up closely agents his younger, adopted brother.

"Kyle! Move over! Look at how much room there is next to you! Your swishing me!"

"wh-shut up! " glancing hastily at will, he flicked his eyes swift back to the Tv-averting his attention.

"but Khyl-"

"you sound like Cartman."

"hey!-"

"look this is the best seat! I like this movie and this is the best place to see the screen. Ok?".

"ugh-what? Dude carnet you just move over a bit? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I am not! I-I just…**fine** I dident want to watch this anyway-I'm gonna go and do my homework…" he rose form his seat, he could feel the eyes of his brother, farther-who was current in his arm chair reading his paper and had yet to feel the need to intervene in their argument, and of course William, burning holes into his head from their positions.

"what?-no wait, Kyle you like this movie! I dident- I mean, like dude!" his brothers protest wasted on his retreating figure-leaving the room.

"Kyle" his fathers voice called after him as he attempted to climb the stairs, sighing he turned slightly calling out.

"dad I have home work to do…" his voice flat, glancing over his shoulder he saw wills broad shoulders and…worried gaze.

"ooh…ok…do-do you need any help?"

"no thanks dad-I got it... Night…"

"night, son"

"…night Kyle…" he ignored their reply's.

He made it to his bedroom.

"..Kyle? " wills voice interrupted the silent air that filled his bed room.

Kyle had been leaning with his back agent his white washed door, he hadn't even raised his hand to flick on his light. The glow emitted form the moon was lighting up his room enough for him to glare at the figure leaning next to him on the wall.

"w.h.a.t." putting emphasise behind each syllable, he pushed off from the door-using his fore arms for leverage. "do you want?"

"I-er…I…look are you ok?-"

"huh- do I **look ** -to you? _Really_? Are you actually asking me this?-are you-what,-why are you doing this?" he brought his hands up to illustrate his frustration with hand gestures "why wont you just leave me alone? Huh? What did I do to deserve this?-" his voice broke.

"I'm…sorry. I just-I don't know what's going on and-"

"look your dead. Ok? Got it theirs **nothing **that anyone can do about it! So just leave. me. alone! I _hate_ you" his voice came out twisted, as a hushed shout, as he didn't want his family to hear him; yelling at shadows.

He quickly lowered his fuming gaze from Will's deep swirling blue ones-their depths yet to be discovered. Turning he stomped over to his desk, turning on his lamp, he lowered him self into his black swivel chair. Picking up his pen he opened one of the many text books.

Frozen over his text book, shoulder hunched; body langue reading, hostile, unreachable.

Guilt started to swell from the pit of his stomach. Dam. Scrunching up his eyes, he rubbed his temples, slamming his hands down-he swung around, determination dispersing when his eyes saw empty space.

Fuck-now he felt worse.

Scrunching his shoulders up, he lay his head on his desk. Dam he was too harsh. He shouldn't have said what he said-he was being so dam insensitive; he wasn't the dead one, it was a hard ting to come to terms with he knew, it was just-everything was getting to him at the moment.

"Will…" he called out sitting up right. He waited, he wasn't sure if he could hear him or not- he wasn't sure that he would even come back now if had heard him call.

Crap this was bad,-five minutes and nothing.

The kid couldn't have been much older then himself 19 at the oldest 16 at the youngest, he just wanted to know what had happened to him-where he was and such. He was stuggling. And well Fuck, he had been such an uptight **asshole**. It was just he- calm collected Kyle was struggling with the whole 'seeing the dead' thing. He supposed it could have been worse he wasn't having premonitions and he couldn't see peoples auras-allowing him to see when people were going to die. That was assuming that those things existed…

He supposed his situation could have been much worse, than it was. He didn't really know how to handle the dead…what was he meant to say? How could he help? Ugh…

His phone buzzed angrily, unlocking it he saw Stan's name flash up on the screen.

From- SUPERBESTFRIENDFOREVER

To-Kyle

'Dude! Dude! Are you ok? Your bro text me saying you were acting weird and stuff? Do you need to talk-want me to come over? What's up? :/'

He hesitated before replying-maybe he should tell him 'what's up'…he was his friend after all, his best friend, his superbestfriendforever. Shaking himself, He typed out a fast response.

To-SUPERBESTFRIENDFOREVER

From-Kyle

'im fine, are you ok? Dude chill nah im fine just gonna catch up on my homework'

From-SUPERBESTFRIENDFOREVER

To-Kyle

'J ok, see you later. don't pull an all nighter dude! Text me if you need anything, ok?'

To-SUPERBESTFRIENDFOREVER

From-Kyle

'will do, but im kwl lol, brb have to finish this essay.'

From-SUPERBESTFRIENDFOREVER

To-Kyle

'holy shizzzz ky! Ugh I hate text speak! But ok-have fun J slaters'

He placed his phone back in his pocket- opening his English notes, he started on his essay. Half heartedly dibbling on about how the main themes and how language effects the reader, and the writers desired effect. Blah blah: The usual.

Ten minutes later his phone buzzed again.

From-Manwhore

To-Kyle

'Batman is the **king** of _angst_- don't try and steal his crown! J))) dont break your OWN crown studying to hard! You know that if you pop your jugular they can never repair it and you will die from blood loss. Sweet dreams hot thang! Shake your butt'a! bay bay!'

Kenny's randomness was truly epic, he understood what he was saying though basically.

He laughed, leave it to Kenny. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands he leaned backwards shoving at the floor with his feet-propelling him backwards, into the middle of his room.

It was then that something hard and cold connected with his mouth-muffling his surprise, he jumped up, the chair flying into the wall- only to find the body which was connected to the hand ram into him.

Effectively pushed forcibly to the ground a body lay on top of his; straddling his hips, leaning down-their chest pushed up to his back. Trapped, between the floor boards and the intruder. He struggled in their grasp-a blade soon meet his throat. Understanding the unspoken threat he stilled, heart beating fast, muscles pumped up on adrenaline.

Fuck.

A man's voice pierced his ear drums, sickly sweet as he sadistically pressed the bade harder against his Adam's apple. "if you make one more sound I wont delay to slit your _family's_ throat. Do what I say or else: yah' got that **boy**? DON'T piss me off, or you wont make it out of this night alive…"

Fuck it was this whole 'I see dead people' thing wasn't it? Well shit. How did this crazy bastered know? Better yet what was he doing sneaking in to his room? _with a knife! He had threatened his family…_

He nodded, complying with the mans demands seemed like the best option-he was pinned, caught, trapped-unable to fight back. But he was never one to relinquish hope, their was all ways something.

The man slowly realised Kyle's mouth, moving instead to clutch at his hat- slinging it across the room, weaving his fingers in his delicate, smooth curls. Sharply his head was pulled back, causing his back to arch in a painful pose, his pale freckled, skin exposed-vulnerable, the knife glinting in the faint, velvety light. He suppressed a groan at the uncomfortable position.

"heh heh" the broken chuckle, lased with poison "good boy,…now a lil'birdie tells me that you-**you** can see the_ dead_" the mans hot breath caressed his cheek, swirling like smoke around his ear. The man nestled his face into his hair, drawing in his _smell_-the thought made the tiny hairs on his neck stand up, sending a tremor down his spine alerting the hairs on his arms, they too rose; sentinel.

"…" he gritted his teeth, remaining silent weary of the mans earlier threat.

"ya'h know your kinda cute- even though you're… _one of those_-**disgusting **_things_, well I guess it carnt be **helped** after all…but maybe we could work something out huh? Whatcha'say?"

"…what…what are you _talking_ about?…"

"what am I talkin about? I'm talking about you _staying alive_ by helping me out with a ma little problem…if you catch my drift. Doesn't really matter though if you do or not-I'am gonna **take** it anyway. But look at it this way…if you agree to it-willingly shall we say then maybe, _maybe_ I wont tell the others …of your _**condition**_. How bout it? We both end up happy-you **alive and** me well im just a good old citizen, getting his _fill_, doing my part"

Blood rose to his cheeks fuck was this guy for real? Was he really suggesting,… suggesting that…no! no way! No way in hell this wasn't happening! **That** wasn't happing!

"what! Go to hell!" spitting his words out cause him to harshly be jerked forwards-having his head slammed into the floor below him. The man brought his head back up, tugging at his hair turning his face to the side, allowing the man easier access to his face. Dazed- he felt the man run his tongue across his jaw, nipping at his flesh.

"what did I tell you about making noise and _pissing me off- _**god dam it**" his captive menacingly hissed, he clasped his lips around the junction where Kyle's neck meet his shoulder. Clamping his teeth down he worked a mark to the surface of his skin.

Groggily Kyle thrashed, writhing in the mans firm grasp-but he was relentless and almost effortlessly the man picked him up, deciding instead to take the 'fight' to the unmade bed. Something warm slid down his face. Blood.

He was somewhat thrown onto the bed. Scampering up, he made for a retreat only to find hands on him grabbling at his legs, flipping him over onto his back.

His day had really taken a turn for the worse, first a ghost moves and wont leave him alone, then he causes even more suspicion to arise with his friends and family, and now some mother fucker was between his legs trying to rape **and **possibly murder him!

He was fighting a losing battle, the blow to the head had left him confused and disorientated.

Cold air caused him to shiver as his legs were exposed.

_**Dun dun daaaaaaah! Leaving yah hanging! Mega bitch I know sorry! XD more to come! Whats gonna happen to kyle-who is that mother fucker! And what about dem ghost am I right, or am I right! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hope you enjoyed it X) XXX R&R if you feel like it xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
